phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ask a Foolish Question
|image = Phineas and His Friends with Super Computer.jpg |caption = Phineas, Ferb and their friends with Super Computer. |season = 3 |production = 305a |broadcast = 120 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = May 13, 2011 |international = July 25, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) |xd = June 6, 2011 |pairedwith = "Misperceived Monotreme" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace discovers that Phineas and Ferb have invented a computer that can answer anything, she asks it how she can finally bust her brothers once and for all. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz loses the key to his latest invention, the "All Purpose-inator," and Agent P must find it before he does. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting in the tree until Linda came by a gave them some whole-grain fat-free vanilla bar for them to eat. Since their mom had done all the nice things she has done for them, they decide to do something for their mom and tries to think to what to do as the Jeopardy theme plays. As their friends came by, and suggesting clean up the house or buying a slide rule by Isabella and Baljeet respectively, and Buford tells how they suppose to know since he's not a computer. Phineas and Ferb decide to build a Super-Computer to ask what to do for Linda. Linda goes to a new saloon for a free hair style with coupon and Candace sits in a sofa bored and wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Major Monogram reports to Agent P about some holes appearing throughout the Tri-State Area, and he suspects that Doofenshmirtz has something to do with it. Then, while the computer is being made, the song "Buildin' a Supercomputer" plays, and, when they were finish building it that Isabella stated it looks cute. As soon as Agent P got to Doofenshmirtz's lair that Doofenshmirtz was looking for something, and he got trapped in a quick dry cement. Later he introduced the Metal-un-Earth-inator. The super-computer makes an initial scan of the whole Tri-State Area. They then tested it by asking simple questions, and it got all of their questions correct. Finally, they asked what they should get for Linda. The super-computer said that they would have to get a gallon of industrial marking dye and a leaf blower, tie balloons onto them, and then go to the top of Danville Hill and release them exactly at 2:37 p.m. As the kids leaves, Candace goes to the backyard and sees the super-computer. She asks some questions and the super-computer answer all correct that Candace plans to show this to her mom but always disappear before she see it and wanting to make sure she sees it and remembering the super-computers, she starts giggles maniacally. Later, Doofenshmirtz explains that the Metal-un-Earth-inator wasn't his main plan. Doofenshmirtz built it because when he was putting final touches on his All Purpose-inator, a device that can do anything, he slipped on green paint and dropped the key that activates the All Pupose-inator on the ground, and a gopher then took it away. As a result, he built the Metal-un-Earth-inator to attract any metal object, and annoyed that Perry was playing solitaire and not listening to him. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace asked the super-computer how she can make her mom see what Phineas and Ferb have done. The super-computer said that she has to build a device so her mother can see it, and stated writing down the list of item for the device. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz's Metal-un-Earth-inator always getting some metal helmets until gets chisel and hammer that he throws back that inadvertently helps Perry escapes from the dry cement. Perry and Doofenshmirtz armed themselves with some gladiator gear and started to fight each other. The kids concurrently released the balloons on top of Danville Hill, and then they followed them as they went home. Candace successfully built the device that was to reveal Phineas and Ferb's actions and, coincidentally, Linda comes home upset because of her awful hair just as Candance had finished her project and brought her to the backyard. While fighting Doofenshmirtz, Perry losses his mace and throws some helmets at Doofenshmirtz that knock him down and hits the Metal-un-Earth-inator that attracted the super-computer with the gopher with the key. The balloons carring arrive overhead and pop over Linda's head. Linda's hair looked better when the hair dye fell on it and the leaf blower dried it, which made her happy. Thus the boys' plan had been successful and Candace annoyed that was what they did and hate computers. Doofenshmirtz pick up a sound made by the Metal-un-Earth-inator that it found the key. As he checks it, he saw the super-computer heading toward him and Perry quickly escapes. The Super-computer explodes, and Doofenshmirtz glads he got the key but the All Purpose-inator explodes. He starts to curse Perry, then the roof of his building fell right on top of him and explodes. Doofenshmirtz stated that this was going to happen. Songs *''Buildin' a Supercomputer'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He pulls one of the flowers in the bushes and reveals a secret passage to his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Baljeet seemed to be annoyed when viewing a computer screen showing Isabella thinking about Phineas. This further shows that Baljeet may have a crush on her. * Candace asks where Perry is instead of Phineas. * First time where the names of all the Fireside Girls that currently have names are mentioned on-screen. * The computer, from the time it scanned the Tri-state area, must have deduced the outcome of all the episodes events. Production Information International Premieres * July 25, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) * July 25, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) * July 28, 2011 (Family Channel) Errors * Along with "Misperceived Monotreme", most multiple line closed captions have to be read from bottom to top instead of top to bottom. * In the scene at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. after Candace starts to write down the list of items needed to build a contraptions to bust the boys, the helmets being attracted to the Metal-UnearthInator are all the same design. * When Linda returned home, she had bags under her eyes, but after her hair becomes normal but shiny in color, the bags are gone. * The second time Phineas gasps, his mouth doesn't move. * When Buford dances his tooth switches from left to right for a couple of times. * Perry battles Doofenshmirtz with a mace even though he lost it when Doofenshmirtz threw it off the building. * Some of the shields on Doofenshmirtz's pile appear to be wooden, making it impossible for the Metal-UnearthInator to have attracted them. However, they may have metal handles or screws that can't be seen. Continuity * Isabella sees to be the same height as Phineas, but in all the episodes she always have been taller. * It is shown again that Baljeet may have a crush on Isabella. ("What Do It Do?"). * The Jeopardy! theme is heard again. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * The Danville scrapyard is seen again. Also, the people in the yard mention that it's the "Second best scrapyard rave ever", referencing what Vanessa said. ("Brain Drain"). * The supercomputer's voice is similar to that of Doofenshmirtz's Alien-inator ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). * Phineas' head is seen with hearts around it again ("Run Away Runway"), only this time, it is his actual head instead of fabric cut-outs. * The green paint Doofenshmirtz slipped on may be the one he used in the previous episode. * The diving helmet appears again. ("The Lake Nose Monster") * A Roman helmet appears again along with a Roman Shield appearing again. ("Greece Lightning") * The Electronic Machine sound is heard again ("Picture This") * Second time Candace left speechless after seeing Linda, first was seeing her mom looking old in ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Allusions * The title refers to a common phrase/adage, "Ask a foolish (or stupid) question, get a foolish answer." * The music that plays while Phineas and Ferb wonder what to do for their mom parodies the theme from the game show Jeopardy! * Phineas and Ferb's supercomputer speaks with a voice that sounds very similar to the HAL-9000 computer from 2001: A Space Odyssey ''(1968). * The supercomputer's declaration, "''My logic is infallible," was exactly what the antagonist supercomputer declared in the 2004 film, I, Robot. * When Linda comes home her hair references Didi's hair from Rugrats. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *John Viener as Norm References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes